mccsandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Modules
Mission template If you are planing to use MCC as a staging area for dynamic missions it is best to create your own template mission. A template mission is actually an empty mission with some units as place holders for the players to join in. The template mission can have some scripts in it, some FOB and vehicles at the start location, custom gear or load out or a medical system script but all in all MCC mod will work with any mission so the template mission is usually just a framework. MCC modules There are few MCC modules that you can place inside your mission to predefine MCC behavior. All MCC modules are available in the mod version only and are to be found in the in-game 2D editor under the Modules section (F7) --> MCC. (ILS) Instrumented Landing System This module is linked to the fixed-wings aircraft interaction. If at-least one of this module have been placed players can access the ILS system while flying airplanes. They do it using the MCC interaction key, then choosing the desired airfield they want to land and then they will get UI guide to the airfield and guide on the needed approach direction and elevation. * Place the module at the start of a runway and set its direction to have the same direction as the runway. * "Runway Name" - give a name to your runway the name will be shown to players using the ILS system. * "Runway Length" '- Choose the approximate length of the runway. * '"Allowed Sides" - Which sides will see this runway in the ILS system. * "Circles Helpers" - If switched on the pilots will have virtual circles to outline the right approach to successfully land. Access Rights Access rights module will restrict players from MCC. You can use it in a few ways: * Placing the access rights module will remove access to all players except the one that defined to have access. * Server admins will always have access to MCC and they can kick any active MCC mission maker while logging in. * You can sync the access rights module to any unit/units in the 2D editor to define that only players in that roles will have MCC access. * You can insert the players UID as a an array of string in the "MCC Operators" '''field to limit MCC access to specific players with specific player's UID. '''Ambient Civilians Ambient civilians module will spawn (Server side) AI from the given faction around the players to give the impression of living word. The AI will drive and walk around, stay in buildings and have empty vehicles parked near there houses. The module will also delete units where no player is around them. The module will also government the behavior of the civilians AI and their reaction to the players. Where bad standing with the civilian's faction will make some of the civilians aggressive toward the players ending up in civilians taking arms against the players in an asymmetric war, blowing themselves up or placing IEDs. * "Ambient Patrols" - Set to true to enable civilian units patrolling around and spawning in houses. Have a chance to spawn civilians with concealed weapons that may surprise attack the player. If the civilians relation with the player's faction deteriorate bad the civilians may act as suicide bombers. * "Ambient Cars" - Set to true to enable civilian vehicles driving around. * "Parked Cars" - Set to true to enable civilian vehicles parked around. If the civilians relation with the player's faction deteriorate bad the civilians may place IED. * "Parked Cars Locked" - Set to true to always have the spawned empty cars locked. By default there is a random chance the car will be locked. * "Faction" - Type the faction you want MCC to spawn units from as it shows in the cfgFactions. * "Car's Faction" - Type the faction you want MCC to spawn vehicles from as it shows in the cfgFactions. * "Civilians Reaction" - Set how the civilians will act toward the players. Restricted Zones The restricted zones module is very similar to BI module with a few changes: * While being inside restricted zone the player will have some visual effects calling him to return to battle-field. * You can define if you want the module to create markers for the restricted zones or not. * You can define restricted zone to air vehicles or land vehicles. * By deleting the module the restricted zones linked to it will be deleted two - there for you can create missions with shifting restricted zones. To use this module place the module and sync it with at least one trigger. Special Forces The special forces module will give any synced unit the ability to broadcast and watch other players who are synced to the same module helmet - camera video. You should put one module for every group of special forces units. Start Location Place start module to predefine MCC's start locations 'Settings (GAIA)' The settings module are similar to the mission settings but can be placed once in a module without the need to change it every mission start. GAIA is the AI brain in MCC. 'Settings (MCC)' Here you can define this: 'Settings (Mechanics)' Here you can define different MCC mechanics: 'Settings (Radio)' Here you can define different MCC VON Radio : Medical System Enable MCC medical system. Capture Zone Capture zone is an area that will yield resources over time the the side holding it.